Ehitorujue
|-|Ehit= |-|Possessing Yue= Summary Ehitorujue is a god, and the main Antagonist of the series. Ehito was a human from another world just like Hajime. Ehito's former world was a world where magic was the foundation, the development there was remarkable: there was an abundant variety of artifacts, people flew freely in the sky, they could get in touch with a far away place, they moved using teleportation, even their lifespan could be prolonged by a few hundred years more using magical treatment. The magic technology of the world was developed to the point where it could interfere with the information of the world itself, to the material, to life, to the star, to time, to the environment. The researchers of the world were unable to restrain their curiosity, they fumbled with the technology that interferes with the truth spreading in the world which became the cause that destroyed the world. The truth crumbled and the world was rapidly crumbling, mankind had no other path other than destruction along with the planet. With the exception of a part of "the arrived". The arrived were the people who were able to individually operate the essence of age of god magic. Only they were able to discover the method to be saved, that method was the teleportation to another world. The arrived including Ehito arrived in Tarcus and were surprised at how primitive the world was, so they decided to cultivate it. They exterminated the monsters that had lived since the ancient times, and granted wisdom to the native people. The small village turned into town before long and then became a city, and then before they realized, it had become a country. The arrived became revered as gods, and they used the secret technique of the truth and converted the religious faith into power, they also attempted to reinforce and sublimate their souls as well to become immortal. Some thousands of years later, the world became greatly developed, but, the arrived lost their will to live, regardless of how they had transcended the truth of death, and ended their own lives. The only arrived remaining became Ehito. After much time, Ehito continued day by day to watch the humans who came to him lifting up prayer and offering, and then one day, he decided to destroy them. Ehito had forgotten how long he had lived, only the pleasure he felt at the time when everything crumbled was unforgettable. Therefore, he decided that the world was his toy. After several millenniums his body was at its limit, so he searched for new body but there was no flesh that could accept the soul of god, so he decided to make one. He created new races by combining humans with primitive organisms. In that process, he created the currently existing monsters and apostles, but because of some unknown factor, he was unable to obtain a body that could become his vessel. He created the Holy Precincts so that he he could continue to exist only as soul and also as a place where he could use his full strength. He eventually was able to take over Yue's body, and was subsequently killed by Hajime and Yue. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, 5-B via a chain reaction | 6-A, 5-B via a chain reaction Name: Ehitorujue, The Mad God, God of Creation Eht Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: Tens of thousands of years old Classification: God |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can twist, shatter, compress, distort, restore, and move and attack through space), Teleportation, Deconstruction (Can reduce things to particles), Soul Manipulation (Can reverberate words directly into the soul, can also destroy souls), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Can use dark magic which is magic that influences the target's thoughts and perception), Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can bind minds at the subconscious level), Durability Negation, Summoning (Can summon others from other worlds), Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation (Can shorten time such as shortening the time for an attack to reach an opponent, or shortening the time needed to travel), Petrification, Earth Manipulation, Homing Attack, Intangibility (Without a vessel like Yue, Ehito exists only as a soul), , Power Bestowal (Can grant skills to others by interfering with their souls), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Superior to Apostles who tanked Naiz's attack which ripped apart space), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception), Soul Manipulation (Far superior to Miledi who resisted Laus's spirit magic), Sense Manipulation (Superior to Apostles who are unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it), Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Took no damage from being attacked with the concept of god-killing specifically made to kill gods, continued to exist despite being hit by Hajime's concept of denying all existence which overwrites the information of the target that indicates that the target "exists" into "does not exist") |-|Possessing Yue='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or decrease gravity, can create super-gravitational fields which can alter the direction of gravity, can create gravity spheres which draw and absorb things towards him), Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability he can create, control, and bend monsters to his will. He can also use this ability to change his hair and eye color), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Portal Creation (Can cross over to other worlds), Blood Manipulation (Can recover his magic by drinking blood), Enhanced Senses, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can create concepts but not useful in combat due to needing time to concentrate on raising his wish to the conceptual level), Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Continent level (Created the Holy Precincts, which has numerous pocket realms, including a space with a city, a space where the ground and sky are reversed, a space where countless white blocks are floating, a space where there are only mountains as tall as God Mountain, which is 8 km tall, a space resembling a giant library where countless bookshelves were cluttered together, a space with an ocean which also had an island that was at least 10 km wide, and a space with floating islands ranging from a dozen meters to a few kilometers wide along with a gigantic island that was 10 km wide. After he was killed by Hajime, all of these spaces began to crumble), Planet level via a chain reaction (Upon his death he caused the Holy Precincts to crumble which was going to cause a chain reaction that would have destroyed the entire world) | Continent level (Superior to before), Planet level via a chain reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable Hajime Nagumo with Overload) | Massively FTL+ (Easily kept up with Hajime when he was using Overload) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | At least Class K (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) Striking Strength: Continent Class | Continent Class Durability: Continent level | Continent level (Tanked attacks from Hajime) Stamina: High Range: Thousands of Kilometers | Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Divine Sword:' A magic sword that can freely contract and expand, it also can jump through space to attack. It also has the penetrating ability like Divine Flame, that ignores defenses. Intelligence: Above Average (Has thousands of years worth of knowledge, has manipulated numerous countries into countless wars in the past) Weaknesses: Without a vessel directly interfering with the world outside of the Holy Precincts is difficult, he however still has full control over the Holy Precincts as it was made precisely so he could use his power without a vessel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Statement': An ability which controls others by reverberating words directly into their souls and binds their subconsciousness to his will. *'Four Directions Quake Sky and Spiraling Calamity Sky': Ehito first launches an attack which raptures space and at the same time drops a gravity bomb on top of the target. *'Devouring Strange Beast': An attack creates wolves made of stone from the ground. *'Manifestation of Perceived Nightmare': An attack which shows the target an illusion of their neck being cut off, limbs were plucked off, and their heart being pierced. The illusion is so real that if the victim isn’t careful they might die for real just from experiencing it. *'Heaven Existence': Magic which can be used to teleport the caster's attacks, and or the castor themselves. *'True Heaven Might': An attack which releases light from the halos surrounding Ehito which will continue to chase their target until they die. *'Automatic Regeneration': Automatically regenerates any part of Ehito's body in an instant including decapitation. Automatic Regeneration also prevents aging and Ehito will not die unless she is disintegrated in an instant. *'Detect Presence': A skill which initially allowed her to sense anything within a 20 meter radius, by the after stories, it's range is at least in the hundreds of meters since weaker characters like Kouki and Endo have psychical perception which are in that range. *'Azure Blaze': An attack which forms a sphere of blue-white flames, 6 to 7 meters in diameter. The flame changes into a 30m long dragon, which then pulls it's targets into it's mouth using gravity, reducing them to ashes. *'Crimson Javelin': A flame which spirals into a spear shape. *'Storm Emperor': An attack which creates tornadoes. *'Frost Prison': A blue ice attack which encases the targets in a coffin of ice. It freezes a square region 50 meters in dimension. *'Thunderlord's Judgement': An attack which creates six orbs of lightning that surrounds her target. Each globe discharges, raining spears of lightning within the bounds of the smaller spheres. *'Hide Presence': An ability which hides her presence even from those who have the ability to sense things. *'Wind Blade': An attack which creates a high speed sword of wind flew. *'Updraft': A strong vertical updraft that aides with jumping power. It can also be used to achieve pseudo-flight. *'Gravity Magic:' Ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate gravity. The precise definition of gravity magic is that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Flurry Waltz': An attack which uses Gravity Magic to manipulate cannonballs of wind, causing them to surround a target and drop continuously on her target. **'Dragonic Thunder': An attack which creates a dragon made of thunder which appears beneath dark clouds. It is a compound magic of the Advance Rank magic, Thunder Hammer and the Age of Gods Magic, Gravity Magic which she obtained from Raisen Great Labyrinth. The Thunder Magic generates lightning bolts which she was able to control at her will with Gravity Magic. **'Heavensfall': An attack which creates a whirling ball of gravity, a super-gravitational field which had a strength proportional to the magic consumed. It is a convenient magic Yue uses to alter the direction of gravity. *'Asura': An attack which creates a black globe in the air which thins to 500 meters per side. It is then dropped on her target forcing them into the earth and creating a crater 10 meters in depth. *'Sapphire Serpent': An attack which creates a blue flame which Ehito manipulates into a 30m meter dragon. Ehito uses gravity to pull her targets into the dragons mouths where they are turned to ash. *'Tidal Wave': An attack which generates a tsunami 150 meters wide and a 100 meters high. *'Pain Control': An ability that numbs pain. *'Space Magic:' Ancient Magic that allows the user manipulate space. The precise definition of space magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Only skilled users can use space magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Spatial Severance': An attack which creates a black sphere which sucks anything and everything in the surroundings into it. It twists space while also compressing anything absorbed by it in its center. **'Cosmic Rift': Creates two points in space via a hole. **'Void Shatter:' A spatial spell that can slice through anything by sliding the space around a target. Can also be used to bind, and restore space. **'Void Fissure:' A spell that forcibly contracted then rapidly expanded space in a certain area. The resulting shockwaves caused explosions that were unblockable by normal means and is powerful enough to gouge away the earth and blow away the clouds. **'Stigmata of Twisted World': An attack which distorts space and takes the shape of a cross above such the target. The attack then falls on the target and pins them to the ground. **'Illusion Cage': A spatial spell that locks a section of space in place. It is a versatile spell that could be used both as a barrier, and as a means of capturing a target. **'Void Fissure:' A spell that forcibly contracted then rapidly expanded space in a certain area. The resulting shockwaves caused explosions that were unblockable by normal means and is powerful enough to gouge away the earth and blow away the clouds. *'Storm Serpent': An attack which creates a dragon of storm tears apart it's targets. At the end of the spell, the wind composing the body of the Storm Dragon is released into thousands of small blades which shot out in all directions. *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Revival Reversal': Restoration magic which reproduces wounds that an object received in the past. Can only be used within 3 meters of a target. **'God Speed': Restoration magic which shortens the time affecting every single event. It can shorten the time for an attack to reach an opponent, and also shorten the time needed to travel, which makes it possible to move with a speed that could be mistaken as teleportation. *'Five Heavenly Dragons': An attack which creates a thunder dragon, azure dragon, storm dragon, ice dragon and a stone dragon. When activated dark clouds appear, thunder screams, winds swirl into storms, water currents form and freeze, clouds of dust congregate, and flames strong enough to burn the atmosphere gather. The stone dragon petrifies whatever it touches. *'Spirit Magic:'Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Divine Purgatory': A flame type magic which shots blue flame rapidly 10 times into the space around and compresses it with gravity magic. With selection using spirit magic, Ehito can make it so that it avoids those whom contained souls. It also penetrates every obstacle, ignoring defenses, destroying only its target. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. By the after-stories, Yue can use evolution magic to interfere with the information of things, changing aspects about them, like when she used spirit magic and evolution magic to erase the power to produce spirit element from inside the people and nature of another world. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Concept Magic': Magic that allows one to interfere with the laws of the world and impress concepts upon it. By raising up a powerful wish or desire with Spirit Magic and Sublimation Magic, it can be raised to a level of a concept before being forcefully materialized with magical power. However, since the user's desire at of the time of use, is used as the base of the magic, to raise up and create the concept, the spell may not remain stable in subsequent uses, thus a single spell can only be used once under most circumstances. However if the desire is still needed, it can be used more than once, like in the case of Hajime's crystal key which had the concept of "I want to return home" in it, was destroyed by Ehitorujue, he was still able to recreate the crystal key again because his desire of wanting to return home was still there. It should be noted however that concept magic requires the user to concentrate on raising up their wish in order to materialize the concept, as such it wouldn't be useful in a battle where the user is under attack. Also some concepts aren't possible to materialize by the user on their own, for example Hajime could only make degraded versions of the crystal key without Yue. Key: Base | Possessing Yue Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest